United Republics of Kanjoh and Hoenn
by Enigma149
Summary: A series of one-shots concerning the United Republics of Kanjoh and Hoenn, a nation that arises from a rebellion against many of the governments of the separate regions and which quickly sets about destroying the normal way of life. DISCONTINUED.


Author's Notes – This story is rated 'T' for extremely brutal deaths. If you are sensitive to such topics, you should not read this story. If you are going to include criticism, please make it constructive criticism. Also, the one-shots will be far longer than the Prologue here, but will appear far less frequently than the chapters in my other story.

**Prologue**

[ Saffron City Center

December 14, 2011; 11:30 am ]

The man could barely be heard over the deafening roar. Thousands upon thousands of people stood in the street to watch the spectacle about to unfold. On a stage hidden beneath the shadow of the former Silph Company Global Headquarters (commonly abbreviated as Silph Co.), one man stood while another two knelt, with black bags placed over their heads. The man left standing was of average height, not entirely athletic, and aged beyond his better years. Yet his eyes were burning into the crowd, searching for any that would defy him. He lifted his gaze to the rooftops on the surrounding buildings, where three of the four major television networks (Hoenn TV, Goldenrod TV and Radio, and the Saffron News and Entertainment Network) were broadcasting on all available channels. A fourth station, Jublife TV, was hijacking the SNEN signal from a small house on the outskirts of Pallet Town, but the speaker did not know this. Beyond the rooftops, he saw his private helicopter, surrounded by the Kanto Air Force. Finally, he gathered his thoughts (for he would not use his prepared speech) and spoke with words that were not particularly advanced in vocabulary, but those that had a tone the world had come to know over:

"People of the Kanto Region and all regions beyond! Today, we have rooted out those that oppressed our society for the past thirty-five years. They have been tried, and this is the day they are brought to justice." Cheers sprang forth from the crowd. Somewhere near the back, a flag waved.

"Our government, and those others that would oppose us, have been brought to their knees. For they would not listen to their own people, and were unfit to rule. Because of this, they were met with rebellion. And now that rebellion has come to its end…and with it, we have emerged gloriously victorious!" More cheers. In the back, a few humorous teenagers ripped off their shirts to reveal "K-A-N-T-O" written across their chests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the former leader of our corrupted nation, Samuel Oak III!" With that, two guards stepped forward, garbed in their traditional red uniforms. One tore the bag from a kneeling man's head to indeed reveal the aged professor, who had gained the presidency only the past year. And now, I give you the other man that led our proud nation astray, Giovanni!" The second man's face was uncovered, and the boss of Team Rocket was there before the crowd. A boy in the front threw his half-eaten hot dog into Oak's face. Within minutes, the humiliated men had become unrecognizable beneath all the food projected at them.

Following the barrage, the guards lead the former leaders over to a crude wooden structure upon the stage, and revealed a blade at the top. The speaker walked over to the guillotine and placed the first man's head into it himself. Then, with the entire crowd behind him, cheering at the horrifying show unfolding before their eyes, pulled the wooden lever. Within mere seconds, the disembodied head of Oak had the life removed from his eyes, his final words uttered so silently none could hear. Giovanni followed suit, though he struggled far more than Oak, and had to be restrained by the very guards that had served him only the month before. While Oak had died in peace (albeit, very disturbed peace), Giovanni could not bear to watch his own life unfold before his eyes. From his tormenting by other children in grade school, to his formation of the gang that would become Team Rocket, his purchase of the Viridian Gym, his defeat at the hands of Red and then Gold in his three darkest years, to his re-rise to power as the Vice President of the Kanto Region. Yet he could not continue to fight, could not resist the sudden strain he had been given, and obediently placed his head under the blade. Less than a minute later, the blade had slit all his achievements in two.

"And now," the speaker said, his voice shooting down an octave, "we shall rid our land of the other man who has prevented our fateful union!"

He pointed deep into the crowd and then raised his arms, as one would part the Red Sea (not that the speaker had such beliefs). From far in the back, two more guards dragged a man across the stone-covered square. It took them three minutes to drag the beaten and screaming man all the way onto the stage. Gasps sprang forth from the crowd as they realized the identity of the man. Before them stood Lance, who resigned from his position as Champion and rose to power as Prime Minister of the Johto Region.

Upon arriving at the stage, Lance was immediately cuffed around the wrists by two chains, previously unnoticed, hanging from the top of the Silph Co. building. At a mere nod of the speaker's head, Lance began his painful ascent to the top of the skyscraper, screaming in agony.

He did not get more than halfway.

When Lance was first captured, he was immediately knocked unconscious. For the next two hours, surgeons cut him open and stuck a miniature device within his stomach. Before he could awake, they sealed him back up and refused to speak of anything. It was this device that now detonated, igniting Lance in a fireball over twenty feet in diameter. When the flames were finally extinguished as water was poured over the top of the building, nothing remained of the once proud leader.

Returning to center stage, the speaker concluded his speech: "Those that have held us back have been silenced. No more will we be oppressed by those who do not satisfy the hunger of their people, the needs of their workers. No longer will Pokémon be oppressed by those that would have them fight their battles for them. For today is the day we begin our nation anew!" The crowd went deathly silent, as they listened with anticipation. "All Pokémon training is now illegal! All Pokémon are to be released, less their trainers be thrown in prison or put to death, depending on the severity of their crime. All those that would speak out against the common good of the people shall receive the same. Today, we celebrate the independence day of the Republic of the People of the Kanjoh!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening.


End file.
